


Cuddles By Fire

by daddy_snert



Series: ™ [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lil angst but not too much angst, AU, Fluff, I know it sounds like a weird au bear with me i will explaib, Its a hell au, M/M, Michael becomes underworld lord, Possible smut, SQUIP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: Michael's been in love with Jeremy for years. Now he's somehow turned into... Satan? Right now he's seriously vibing with that kid from magic school bus- he should have stated in bed today.





	Cuddles By Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Group effort with all my freeennnssss enjoy

Jeremy was jacking off to homosexual pornography while the squip tried to shock him, when he noticed that his favorite youtuber, Kuliio, had started a stream. Kuliio’s videos had forever inspired him, especially the one where he was screaming scottish earrape. He serenaded michael with that every saturday as a mating call so they could bone. Keanu squip kept shocking Jeremy because it thought watching a Kuliio stream was uncool but Jeremy didn't care.  
“Stop, papa needs me.” Jeremy whined.  
“And Then Hamilton put a nail in John Laurens’s penis??? OH MY GOD THIS FIC IS SOOO MESSED UP!” Kuliio screeched through Jeremy’s computer screen. It was one in the morning and Papa Kuliio was livestreaming reading bad fanfictions, although this one wasn't bad, it was just hot. He was really turned on so he went to call his boyfriend Michael.  
“OMG Michael I saw this hot thing we have to try!” he burst out, much to the Squip’s disapproval.  
“Jeremy this is Mr Reyes, Michael’s sugar daddy. Michael is in the hospital for attempting suicide. FAAAAA” He sang in a falsetto voice.  
“Is he still fuccable?” Jeremy asked.  
“Yes, but only if it’s one or two people fuccing him. If it were more he’d probably die for realsies. LAAAAAA.”  
“Ok, I'm bringing over the gang so we can f u c c him.”  
“That’s not safe, but I want in anyways,” Daddy Reyes did a real life Lenny over the phone.  
Rich was in the hospital next to Michael. They had both tried to commit suicide. They had just both woken up from comas and started giving each other The Good Succ™ when the rest of their Poly gang ran through their doors. Michael jumped off of Rich’s dicc and started having an angsty panic attack.  
“MICHAEL I BROUGHT A NAIL SO I COULD STICC IT IN YOUR PEEN!” Jeremy yelped.  
“JEREMY YOU’RE SO INSENSITIVE THAT’S HOW I ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!! I’M fuccING  
T R I G G E R E D”  
“I dont care you’re getting fucced either way.”  
“O K A Y, I’LL F U C C YOU”  
The squip was angery. He wanted in on that hot action So he possessed Keanu Reeves. They all approached Michael and began to fucc him. Jeremy stuck a nail in his peen. Rich kept giving him The Good Succ™  
“OW,JERM,;(” Michael whined. But he liked it. “Actually, keep going. That's pretty hot even if I am T R I G G E R ED”  
“That's so hot I'm gonna n u t. FAAAAAA” sang Daddy Reyes. Then Jake walked in to check on Rich. “AWWW MAN! I WANT IN ON THIS!” He yelled.  
“It's okay baybe, the fun had just begun” moaned Brooke. Then she tied Jake up because she was dominant and Jake was submissive. But then Chloe jumped in through the window with her basic Starbucks coffee and frozen yogurt.  
“HI! I GOT PINKBERRY!!”  
Brooke looked at it.  
“Why didn’t you get me n u t flavor??? We’re not friends anymore!” She sobbed  
“BUT I GOT YOU REESE’S PUFFS, REESE’S PUFFS, EAT ‘EM UP, EAT ‘EM UP FLAVOR ;-;” Chloe cried.  
The Reese’s Puffs Song was Brooke’s favorite kink. She abandoned Jake and ran to Chloe.  
Jake was melancholy.  
“RICH, FULFILL MY SEXUAL NEEDS” he yelped.  
“HEY THAT YELP TURNED ME ON YIFF YIFF I’M A SECRET FURRY” Rich yelled back, winking at Jeremy, then he stopped succing Michael to instead succ Jake.  
However, Jeremy had brought his laptop with him so they could jack off to Kuliio reading fanfics. Right on time, Kuliio had just started another livestream.  
“Yes, papa Kuliio,” Michael moaned.  
“You watch Kuliio, too?” Jeremy asked Michael.  
“Yes duh, yes papa Kulliio. Wait,” Michael got  
T R I G G E R E D.  
“STOP PAPA KULIIO! NOT THE NAIL IN THE PEEN!” Michael yelled.  
“Oh no, the whole chat is talking about a nail to the peen!” Jeremy screeched. Michael started to have a panic attack because of all the reminders of his attempt. Meanwhile Daddy Reyes was getting needy because nobody was fuccing him.  
“OMG I THINK MICHAEL IS DYING!!” screeched Chloe.  
“I’M DYING!” Daddy Reyes squealed.  
“NOBODY CARES DADDY REYES!” they shouted together.  
“I THINK MICHAEL IS DYING FROM TOO MUCH FUCC!” yelled Rich.  
“IM DYING FROM NOT ENOUGH FUCC” yelled daddy Reyes.  
Annoyed at Daddy Reyes, they throw him out of the window, which is literally 6 inches from the ground. He dies. Michael is currently dry heaving while all you can hear is Kuliio screeching the Heathers cast recording. He ends up fainting due to this which scares everyone else, even though Daddy Reyes just died.  
“MICHAEL!” Everyone screamed except Rich.  
“DADDY REYETH! NOO! WHO WILL GIVE ME FREE RAINBOW DILDOTH NOW?” Rich screamed.  
Everyone gives Rich a confused look while questioning his sanity except Michael. Even though Michael can't speak he can hear and he used to get those rainbow dildos from Daddy Reyes too. However, they didn’t care that much, so they rush over to shake Michael violently. He doesn’t wake up, but he mumbles quietly to himself.  
“Diddy, I love you. So much nut.”  
“How are we gonna fucc now?” Jeremy squeaked.  
“Simple. We fucc him while he is sleeping.” Jake suggested.  
“Jake that’s rape.” Everybody but Rich said. Rich was still mourning Daddy Reyes.  
“Well then let’s just fucc him to death heere and now because obviously he’s DYING and we should put him out of his misery!”  
Suddenly, Michael jolts awake at this statement.  
“I heard fucc. No one will fucc me to death.”  
“Michaeeeeeeeeeeeeel. Why? It’s my kink.” Jake whines.  
“you know what, whatever. I'm still suicidal so go for it. Official consent granted by MICHAEL.” Michael said and then passed out again. Everyone started to oblige except Jeremy who still loves Michael and does not want him to die  
However, the squip actually cloned Michael when Daddy Reyes died, but it refuses to tell Jeremy this. This is because the squip is an asshole. Meanwhile, the poly gang continues to the fucc the clone Michael to death while Jeremy cries in the corner with Rich.  
“Mmhhh. This is sum good fucc!” Chloe cries out as she makes out with Michael, because she is a huge slut for a fucc with a sleeping body. It's called necrophilia. She sneakily gropes Michael’s chest, trying to remove his jacket and shirt.  
“HEY YOU FUCKBAGS IM STILL HERE GIVE ME S E X U A L A T T E N T I O N” screeched the Squip loudly. However, it forgot to use the magical Squip powers so everyone can see it. Only Jeremy can hear it. But nobody cared, because the Squip had morphed itself to be stunningly beautiful and everybody wanted to fucc it anyway.  
Everyone lets out one last nut as “Michael” finally dies.  
“nOOOOOOOOOO “ Everyone screamed but not as loud as Jeremy. He quickly runs over to Michael’s nut covered corpse, leaving Rich in the corner. He checks for a pulse, but it is too late. The nut has killed him. Evil nut.  
Jeremy couldn’t take it anymore. He loved Michael so much. So he basically jumped out the window where Daddy Reyes’ body laid.  
He fell on top of Daddy Reyes, which should have saved him, but unfortunately Daddy Reyes had a condition in which his dicc was very pointy, which was why nobody wanted to fucc him. Jeremy was impaled by the dicc and he died.  
But then the real Michael bursts in the room. He was panting and his eyes looked lustful.  
“Where's my fucc buddy, Jerm???”  
“Ooh, that buoy dead af.” Chloe smiled.  
“Yeah, also we fucced Michael 2 to death,” Brooke snickered.  
Michael broke down on the ground, screaming bloody murder.  
“Wait! How ith Michael alive? Ithn't he dead?” Rich shouted from across the room  
Everyone gave Michael a suspicious look. However, the Squip quickly interrupts them.  
“Actually, I cloned Michael right as that fat man jumped out the window.” It sneers.  
“Daddy Reyes???” Jake sobbed.  
“DON’T MOCK MY DADDY REYETH, YOU ATHHOLE!” Rich screeched.  
“Fucc me in the asshole Rich,” Jake whispered.  
“Not now. Maybe later.” Rich whispered back, while teleporting next to Jake with his bisexual magic.  
“Ok, so… We have three dead bodies. What do we do?” Brooke asks.  
“I literally have no idea. This is some weird shit.” Chloe says while holding onto Brooke.  
“How about we sacrifice them to our god, Kuliio, bb?”  
“Anything for you. ANYWAY, LET’S SACRIFICE THESE fuccERS!” Chloe shouts as she prepares the summoning circle.  
Brooke gathered the things needed, like Jeremy's laptop.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MAN?” both Rich and Michael cry out.  
“We’re gonna eat him,”  
“Kuliio wants them salty, so we have these three.”  
“Wait. If you’re going to do this, kill me too.” Michael pleaded for he could not live without Jeremy.  
“K.” Brooke shrugged and pushed him out the window.  
“Wait what about you, Rich?” Chloe asks.  
“Eh. I love Daddy Reyeth, but I have thingth to do later,” Rich winks at Jake. Jake blushes and looks away. Anime fuccer.  
“Now let’s get started!” Chloe drags all four bodies into the circle and chants the ancient words, “ Onikaan ni ov Dov wahlaan fah rel!”  
Ronald McDonald crawled up from hell to accept the offering and bring it to lord Kuliio. He smiled at everyone with pointy clown teeth and shoved big macs into everyone’s mouths. He grins at Jake and winks, whispering “I’ll be back for you, stud” and then dragged the bodies away. Jake just stares in shock of what happened and almost chokes on the big mac. Both Brooke and Chloe happily cronch on the big macs. However, Rich is kinda pissed at that comment, because Jake is his man for tonight. He would not let anyone touch Jake, not even Ronald McDonald even though he liked him.  
“So now what?” Brooke chirps. Chloe shrugs and whispers to Brooke.  
“Wanna go home and ask Jenna for a threesome?”  
“Sure. Only if we use the dog ears though.”  
Chloe nods, and they both rush to Brooke’s house for the threesome.  
“Well that happened.” Jake says awkwardly. He was unsure if he should be scared or aroused.  
Ronald McDonald suddenly sprang up from the ground, leaving a hole to the center of the earth. He grabbed Jake while screeching “I’LL GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!” He started dragging him to the center of the earth. But Jake was fine with it because clowns were his kink.  
“OH NO YOU DON’T, THAT wITH MY MAN!” Rich screamed as he teleports to where they are with his bisexual magic.  
The McDonalds clown hisses at Rich and takes out a giant anime sword that’s 2 times his size, and challenges Rich to a duel by slapping him with a glove. “Imma go all Aaron Burr on your ass”  
However, Jake somehow disappears while they are dueling. No one notices this though. Meanwhile, Rich jumps on the clown, screeching the magic words.  
“YOU HAVE A THMALL DICC!”  
The clown put a halt to the duel with a truce and looked at him with a hurt expression. “How could you say that? That’s just a low blow man.” He then began uncontrollably sobbing. “I only did this to get your attention, bi-boy. I love you.”  
Rich looks sadly at the poor sobbing clown. He begins to regret his actions and words.  
“I’m thorry man. I didn’t know. I jutht thought that you were thome athhole trying to thteal my man,” Rich sighs softly, “ Can you ever forgive me? I kinda alwayth thought clownth were hot and don’t have tiny diccth.”  
He looked at him and said “Can I date you and Jake? The threesomes would be epic bro”  
Rich smiles and jumps on Ronald.  
“Of courthe, my thexy clown,” he quickly looks around the area to see that Jake is gone, “Wait. Where ith my man?”  
The clown looked around “I have no fuccing clue” He gasped “Wait, the squip-bitch’s gone too”  
Rich growls in anger and jumps off of the clown man.  
“THAT fuccER ITH GONNA DIE TONIGHT!”  
Suddenly, they both hear a quiet groan from across them. It turns out that one of the sacrifices was alive! In fact, it was Jeremy. Both Rich and Ronald gasped in shock.  
“Jeremy! You're alive!” Rich yells. He rushes over to Jeremy and pulls him out from the pile.  
“My father will hear about this!” Ronald screeches. Then, Ronald’s dad, Gerald McDonald stomped in and frowned angrily. “What do you think you're doing?!” He yelled at Jeremy.  
“Uhhh...What?” Jeremy squeaks in confusion. He was supposed to be dead! He looks over to see the dead bodies of Michaels and Daddy Reyes.  
“WHY AREN’T YOU DEAD? YOU WERE SACRIFICED TO MY SON!” Gerald flipped his flowing red locks because he was angry. His son always got what he wanted when he wanted it.

“DON’T ASK ME! I WAS TO DIE SINCE MICHAEL..OR RATHER MICHAELS ARE DEAD?!” Jeremy shouted back.  
“GO DIE IN THE PITS OF FIRE-NO LISTEN TO SOME KEVIN MCLEOD!” Gerard hated Jeremy. He just wanted to continue fuccing his boyfriends Rich and Jake. But Jake was gone for some reason.  
Meanwhile, Jake was sitting in the school while the squip was sucking on his neck, drawing blood. The school was, thankfully, empty. Jake moans quietly because he had a blood kink.  
Suddenly the ghost of Mr. Reyes walked in and screamed like a baby squirrel at the blood, he fainted. Both Jake and the squip shrugged and continued with the s u c c on Jake’s neck. The Keanu squip slowly started unbuttoning Jake’s pants. Jake pants and whines at this.  
“Please just fuccing hurry up. I’ve been waiting all night since the hospital for another fucc.”  
The squip grins at this and reaches to grope Jake’s crotch. Jake moans out loudly.  
However, Rich and Ronald,with Gerald close behind, burst through the school doors, bolting towards the two.  
“GET AWAY FROM OUR MAN!” the sexy clown and smol bisexual screamed.

 

“fucc no. He’s mine now.” the Keanu gay challenged, “If you want him, fight me.”  
“fINE, we will!” Ronald McDonald screamed, readying his anime sword.  
“Wait. Guys. Let me back up be-” Jake said. But it was too late. They started clashing at each other and Jake barely makes it out of the way in time.  
It was an epic ass duel, but the squip ended up dying thus saving Jeremy from torture shocks. Rich’s squip casually walks by with a cup of tea and shrugs at the death of a fellow squip. fuccing Keanu gay never payed him for losing the bet. Serves it right.  
“Oh hey. Kermet you missed out on the duel!” definitely not covered in squip blood clown called out.  
“I was busy yelling at my son, Jorgel, for being a fuccing dumbass.” Kermet replied.  
“Wait. You have a thon? What the fucc? You never told me!” Rich whined.  
“Just because I’m busy helping you b o n e doesn’t mean I don’t get my peepee wet” The squip said, offended.  
Jake is still in the corner without pants. He’s slowly getting frustrated by the minute.  
“Guuuuys. I was promised a fucc which I don’t seem to being getting right now!” He whined like the little bitch he is.  
“I can help with that” Kermit said and proceeded to grope Jake’s left buttock while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
“0h fucc 7e5” Ronald McDonald was so s e x u a l l y e x c i t e d that he was talking in 1337 speak.  
Ronald took off his glove to reveal a long nail, he looked Jake in the eye and said “Prepare your p e e h o l e for the n a i l s” …. “Just kidding don’t want to give the children flashbacks” He looked towards the camera like he was in the office and winked,  
“So you’d better prepare your a n u s instead” The clown proceeded to pour a vanilla McFlurry into Jake’s delicious booty hole. It is now a chocolate McFlurry. Jake winced at the coldness but whispered “Oh yes Ronald-senpai”  
Kermit then walked up to the booty and stared into it for exactly 23 minutes and 58.3 seconds. He then looked from Ronald, to Rich, and back to the booty staring back at him. Ronald and Rich exchanged a glance and started making out while Kermit took a deep breath. “I know what I must do.”  
He then put on a swim cap and hot pink goggles and took a swan dive head first into the chilly booty. Jake squirmed as the muppet entered, thinking to himself “How is my fuccing colon not bursting”  
Ronald stepped away from Rich, and Rich whimpered and tugged at Ronald’s shirt. The clown punched that bitch in his stupid face “I ain’t got time for you ho” And Rich flew into hell with Jeremy who was in a middle of a fucc with the dead Michaels.  
Ronald stood back to admire the fresh a n u s and realized that jake had a

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Please hmu @ daddy snert on instagram holla I NEED validation even if u jsut want to tell me to kms  
> I actually have written serious fanfics so like idk


End file.
